Deep Six: The Series
by kangaleigh
Summary: A TV producer wants to make Deep Six a television series.
1. Prologue

**Deep Six: The Series**

Prologue

"Hell no!" Gibbs screamed at Director Vance. "I don't need any damned TV producers following me or my team around while we are trying to investigate a murder!"

"Agent Gibbs, you aren't investigating a murder at the moment."

"More of a reason for them not to even bother!" Gibbs was angry beyond belief.

"They aren't even coming until next week." Director Vance sat nonchalantly behind his desk like he had just told Gibbs that the weather outside was perfect for a picnic. "I'm sure you will have something by then."

Gibbs angry mouth opened, but no words came out. _I am going to kill McGee!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gibbs came down the stairs from Director Vance's office 2, sometimes 3, at a time. From the corner of his eyes, he could see people turning to stare at him. He didn't care. He only had one thing on his mind…

"McGee!" he yelled, startling the junior agent. He marched up and slammed his hands flat on the agent's desk. "Did you know about this?!" Gibbs was having a hard time keeping his voice under control.

"About what?" McGee's voice trembled in fear of Gibbs doing, well, he wasn't sure what Gibbs would do, but he doubted it was pleasant. Gibbs eyes just squinted a little to give McGee a more terrifying death stare. "Did Vance tell you about the…." he voice trailed off. Gibbs nodded his head ever so slightly. McGee's face suddenly turned from terror to a little puppy who had just been caught piddling on the new carpet. "He thought it was best he tell you and I not say anything."

Gibbs stood still, and McGee could have sworn he never blinked, for what felt like an eternity. He slammed his right hand down hard on McGee's desk one last time causing the cup of pencils and pens to spill over before going back over to his own. "What's going on, Boss?" Tony slowly asked from, what he hoped was, behind the safety of his desk.

Gibbs flopped down in his chair and slumped over his desk, placing his head in his hands. Ignoring Tony's question, he quickly pulled up his email. Trying one last time he sent a message to Vance, _Is there another team they could follow? Is there any way out of this? Any at all?_ It only took about 2 minutes before Gibbs got a response:

_This is about you and your team, Gibbs. There is no way out of this. NCIS has nothing to hide._

Gibbs looked up and stared at McGee. McGee, sensing a hole burning into the top of his head, looked up, right into the eyes of his boss. Instinctively, he sat up a little straighter in his chair. "I'm sorry, Boss."

"What is going on?" Ziva impatiently asked. "I thought there were not going to be anymore secrets."

Gibbs turned to see Tony giving Ziva the "hush" sign. She was right, though. There were supposed to be no more secrets. _I guess there is no escaping this_, he thought. "We'll be having a guest next week," he announced.

"What kind of 'guest'?" asked Tony

Gibbs sighed. "A TV producer will be following us around for a bit."

"Why?"

"They are making a show about us," Gibbs mumbled.

Tony and Ziva's jaws dropped. After his initial shock wore off, Tony started to chuckle. "That's awesome!"

"No, DiNozzo, it is not awesome. It's a pain in the ass. He is going to be going everywhere with us for the next week. Every crime scene, every interrogation, getting in the way, and most likely screwing something up!"

"Why us?" Ziva asked finally finding her voice.

"Ask McGee. He knew before the rest of us did." Everyone turned to McGee for the rest of their answers.

"Well," he started, "about a month ago I got a call from a television producer saying they wanted to make Deep Six a series and was wondering if they could watch us in action."

"Did you say a month ago?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Yeah, but Director Vance said not to say anything until it was finalized."

"They want to make a series out of your book?" Tony couldn't believe his ears. McGee smiled and nodded. Turning back towards Gibbs' glare, the smile abruptly left his face. "So these characters will be Agents Tommy and Tibbs and McGregor?"

"Don't forget Officer Lisa," Ziva chimed in a less than somewhat happy tone.

"That's correct," informed McGee.

"Perfect," Tony responded, not nearly as excited as he was a minute ago.

"So, what? This TV producer is just going to follow us around and do what exactly?" Ziva was confused about all of this.

"Yeah, that's basically it, Zee-Vah! He'll be hanging around, watching us and recording our mannerisms and personalities so they can use them to bring Team Tibbs to life on the small screen."

"But why?"

"That's what I have been asking myself all morning," Gibbs said. He glanced over at McGee. The poor guy look upset. "No offence, McGee. Good for you getting this opportunity." McGee's face brightened a little at his boss' compliment. "I need to go get a coffee. Tony, pick out a cold case to review when I get back."

"On it, Boss!"

15 minutes later, Gibbs stepped into Abby's lab with his coffee and her Caf-Pow! As usual, her music was blaring louder than the human ears should possibly be allowed to hear. He sat his coffee down on an empty spot on a table and turned off her CD player.

"You could have just asked nicely, Gibbs," she said not even having to look around to see who it was.

"How would you know if I did or not. I can't even hear myself think when I come in here." He held out the drink for her.

She cocked her head to the side and stared at the Caf-Pow! "What's that for?" she asked pointing at it.

"Its for you."

"Why?"

"Just….because. I always bring you one. Why are you so curious about it now?" He set it down next to her keyboard.

"Well, because we don't have a case right now. Not that I know of anyway. Do we?" Gibbs shook his head no. "Okay, well then, you usually bring me Caf-Pows! when we have a case and you want results, or I got you results, or you're bring me something you need results on. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Need results on something?"

"No, Abbs, I don't. Don't tell anyone else this, but I bring you these disgusting things to be nice." He picked the cup back up and held it out to her.

"Oh," she said and took it from him. "Well, thanks!" She took a long sip from the straw. "Mmmmm, that so hit's the right spot. So you came down here just to visit me?!" A big smile lit up her face.

"And to get away from McGee." Gibbs picked up his coffee and held it in front of him.

"What did poor Timmy do now to upset you?" Abby sat back down in her chair.

"Got good at his job." Gibbs pulled up another chair and sat with her.

"I don't understand. I thought you didn't have a case? What did he do?"

Gibbs took a drink from his coffee. Then, another one. "Not this one. That writing one he does."

Abby tilted her head to think about what Gibbs had said. "Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed. "He finally tell you about the show?"

Gibbs, who had been staring at a blank monitor in front of him, jerked his head to face her. "You knew about this?"

"Well, yeah. He told me about it like a month ago. Right after he got the call. He hadn't even told Vance yet. After he talked with him, he said Vance told him not to say anything yet. That meant I couldn't say anything either." Abby felt bad about having to keep a secret from Gibbs. Especially one that she knew would upset him the longer he went without knowing it.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He didn't really sound hurt. He wouldn't admit it, but he understood why she felt she shouldn't say anything.

"I couldn't, Gibbs! Rule 4 had my hands tied. Besides, what would telling you earlier have done? Made you come up with an excuse so you wouldn't have to do this?"

"Yeah, Abbs! That's exactly it. Give me time to prepare something."

"That's awful! Well, I for one, am proud for him. And he was so excited about it. He hated not being able to tell you. You didn't make him feel bad, did you?"

"Not intentionally." Shock spread over Abby's face. "Look, I'm happy for him, too, but why can't they just pick a different team?"

"You are unusually whiny today, you know that?" A small smile unwillingly escaped Gibbs' face. "That's better." She slid off of her chair and wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck. "Now, you go back up stairs and play nice like good little boys." She kissed his cheek, like he has so many times to her, and gently started pushing him from his chair towards the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gibbs stepped off the elevator to see Tony, Ziva, and McGee sitting in a campfire position.

"Think Gibbs is going to be difficult to deal with today?" he heard McGee ask.

"Isn't he always?" said Tony as a matter of fact. Ziva looked up and elbowed Tony in his ribs. "Ow!"

"Is that so, DiNozzo?"

Tony froze. "Hey, Boss. Good morning. Been standing there long?"

"Long enough." Gibbs moved around them. He sat at his desk and started up his computer. The campfire dispersed back to their own desks.

"So today is the day, huh, Boss?" Gibbs glared at Tony. "So, when does this thing start?"

A phone rang. "Gibbs." He listened for a few seconds then hung up. "Grab your gear," he said getting up from his desk and grabbing his weapon. "Got a dead Ensign at Norfolk." The team started grabbing their things when a voice from the stairs made them stop in their tracks.

"Hold it, Agent Gibbs, just one minute," Director Vance called to them.

"Got a murder to investigate," Gibbs said with annoyance. He had a feeling about what was coming and was hoping to escape before it could happen.

"This is Greg Markum, producer from Cookie's Production. He is the one who will be following you around this week." Vance introduced the man who was standing behind him.

"Lucky him," Ziva muttered.

"You must be Gibbs," said the young man, extending his hand.

Gibbs looked him up and down before taking his hand. _He's just a kid._ "Exactly how old are you?"

"How old are _you_?" the brazen man asked. McGee held his breath. He was starting to lose hope that this would go smoothly. A smile crept across Gibbs' face. To Greg, it would have just looked like a smile. To the rest of the team, they knew Gibbs was imaging ways to kill him. "Tim!" Greg said turning his attention from Gibbs. "Nice to see you, man." Again, he extended his hand.

McGee took his hand excitedly. "Hey, Greg. Ready to spend the week with us?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Can we go now, or should we let Ducky handle this himself?" Gibbs asked annoyed that this guy had only been here 2 minutes and was already getting in the way of an investigation.

"Let's get rollin'!" Greg exclaimed.

"Jethro! I never thought I would beat you to a crime scene," Ducky shouted kneeling next to the body.

"Had to drive slower than normal."

"Normal for who?" Tony asked grabbing gear from the back of the van. As he should have expected, Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"I get car sick." Greg walked through the crime scene up to the body. "This the dead guy?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ducky stood and stared at him. "Yes, this is the 'dead guy' and I would appreciate it if you would show him some respect. His name is Ensign Sam Watson. Now, who the hell are you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Greg Markum." Ducky continued to stare at the man in front of him. Greg seemed off put by the fact that this man did not seem to know who he was by his initial introduction. "The producer observing the agents…." he continued hoping to clarify.

"Right," Ducky replied.

"DiNozzo-,"

"Sketch the scene. On it, Boss."

"Ziva-,"

"Get statements from the officers that found the body."

"McGee-,"

"Photograph the scene. You go it."

"Wow," said Greg. "That was something. They always finish your sentences like that?"

"They know to anticipate." Gibbs lowered himself to get a better look at the body. "What we got, Duck?"

"Contusions around the wrists and bicep. Perhaps from restraints. Neck appears to have been snapped, but-,"

"We won't know more until we get him back," Jimmy said standing behind Ducky, smiling with pride. Gibbs and Ducky turned to look at him. "What? I thought you wanted us to anticipate?"

"That's for his team, Mr. Palmer. You just go get the gurney." Jimmy stopped smiling and stalked towards the van. Gibbs and Ducky faced each other and both started to chuckle. "Sorry about that, Jethro. He just wants you to like him."

"Get the body wrapped up, Ducky. I'll see you back in autopsy."

Half an hour later, the team was packing up the gear and heading back to NCIS. After seeing how stressed Gibbs was driving to the crime scene, Tony volunteered to drive. Reluctantly, Gibbs handed over the keys. "McGee, take that stuff down to Abby for analysis." Gibbs instructed once they arrived back to office. McGee grabbed the evidence box and headed for the elevator.

"Where should I go?" asked Greg.

_I know where I would like you to go_, thought Gibbs. Greg had been bugging Gibbs with questions that he ignored and either Tony or McGee answered. "Tony, take _Greg_ to autopsy. He should see one performed to accurately portray the procedure for his television viewing audience."

"Seriously, Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Seriously. Now go." Tony lead Greg to the stairs to head for the morgue. Gibbs and Ziva returned to the squad room.

"I can't believe you could eat during that." Greg and Tony emerged from the elevator and entered the squad room.

"I can't believe you threw up," Tony replied. "Hey, Boss. Ducky finished the autopsy."

Gibbs stood up from his desk. "I'm going to go see Abby first. Maybe she got a hit on something useful." While waiting for the elevator to open, he sensed someone behind him. "Can I help you with something, Greg?" _Maybe that was the wrong choice of words._

"Just going to go see Abby with you. I'm actually kind of excited about it. She's one of my favorite characters in Deep Six. I cant wait to see what she's really like." Gibbs closed his eyes wishing he had a fresh coffee to wash down his murderous thoughts. The elevator door opened and their journey began.

"Its about time, Gibbs!" said Abby sounding a little annoyed. "I have been waiting for you for two whole minutes!"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Because you're supposed to know!" Abby looked at Gibbs and something seemed to be missing. "Hey! Where's my Caf-Pow!?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't make it out to lunch. I'll get you one later."

Abby sighed. "We'll, at least there's rule 9." She headed for her cooler.

"You aren't going to stab me, are you?"

"Not your rule 9. My rule 9!" She pulled a Caf-Pow! out. "Always have a spare!"

"Did you say you had something for me?"

"First things first, Gibbs. Whose your friend?" she asked in a teasing voice.

**Like you don't know**, he signed to her.

**Humor me**, she responded.

"Greg Markum, Abby. Abby, Greg Markum."

"Oh hey! You're the TV producer guy! Enjoying your day so far?" Her smile was big, but his was bigger.

"Yeah, but you are, by far, the best part as of now." Greg took a hold of Abby's hand and gently kissed it.

"Such a gentleman."

"Abby! The case! Now!"

"Right, Gibbs. Sorry. Anyway, I found some DNA on Watson's shirt that didn't belong to him. It was a very small, tiny, microscopic amount. I'm guessing our gal is a spitter when she talks. I'm running her DNA now."

"Her?" Greg asked. Abby nodded enthusiastically. "A girl broke that guys neck?"

"Is that all you got, Abbs? A gender?" _This day just keeps getting better and better_.

"No. I have a reason this mystery woman was able to overtake Watson. I ran a tox screen and I found a mild tranquilizer in his system. I think it was ingested."

"She drugged him?" asked Greg. Abby nodded again. "Fascinating."

"I doubt the Ensign thinks its fascinating, _Greg_," Gibbs said threateningly.

"Right, sorry."

"Greg! Don't ever apologize. Gibbs always says it's a sign of weakness."

"Really?" Greg pulled a digital recorder from his pocket. "Apologizing is a sign of weakness," he said into it. "Didn't you say sorry earlier?"

"Well," started Abby, "yeah, but I'm special!"

**Don't add fuel to the fire**, Gibbs signed to her.

**I'm just trying to be helpful, Gibbs.**

**Stop.**

"Tibbs and Amy have a secret language," Greg said into his recorder.

"Call me when you get a match, Abbs." Gibbs turned to leave with Greg on his heels.

"I won't have to. You always show up beforehand."

"I can't believe someone would want to murder Sam." Gibbs, Tony, and Greg were sitting in a small conference room at a Naval office with Watson's room mate, Ensign Adam Barker. "Do you know who did it?"

"No."

"Of course you don't. If you did I guess you wouldn't be here asking me about him, would you, sir?"

"No, Ensign, I wouldn't. What can you tell me about him? Did he have any enemies you are aware of?"

Barker shook his head. "No, not that I know about. He was kind of shy most of the time until he got to know you. He didn't really seek people out. Know what I mean?"

"I know. What about a girlfriend? He have one?" asked Tony.

"Sort of. They were dating, but he wasn't calling her his girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Amber. I think her last name was Jenison, but I'm not 100% sure on that. She works as a waitress at the coffee shop down the block, Culpa's Coffee."

"Could you tell us where you were last night, Ensign?"

"Yes, sir. I was with another friend, Jarrod, at his place."

"Okay, we are going to need his full name, address, and phone number," Gibbs said passing the man his notepad. Once he had the info, he told the Ensign he could go back to work.

"What do ya think, Boss?" Tony asked once the Ensign had left the room.

"What do I think about what?"

"His alibi. Do you really think he was with this Jarrod guy? Or will this guy lie and say he was with him even though he wasn't?"

"Won't know until we talk to him." Gibbs wrote a few spare thoughts into his notebook.

"I bet he's geek, Jarrod. Its sounds like a geeky name. Probably still lives with his parents. He hangs out in the basement all day playing online computer games or building models of airplanes."

Gibbs could not resist the urge to smack Tony on the back of his head. "You got a problem with people who hang out in their basement and build things, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss," he replied in a low, quiet voice. Gibbs walked out of the room. "He's building a boat in his basement," he told Greg.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Greg who had stayed pretty quiet throughout the interview.

"What? The head slapping?" Greg nodded. "Yeah. You never really get used to it."

"A boat?" Tony nodded. "Like a full sized boat?" He nodded again then followed his boss out of the room and hurried to catch up to him.

"He really does the head slapping thing," Greg said into his recorder. "And I thought that was an exaggeration."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the week did not go by quickly enough for Gibbs.

On the second day, they still didn't have a DNA match to the sample on the Ensign's shirt. They did, however, find out about Patty Stewart. She was a fellow shipmate who was "very friendly" with Watson. According to her room mate, she was borderline obsessive. She also had not been seen since the night before. According to her room mate, Patty was talking about having big plans for the night Watson was killed.

"I guess she's at the top of your suspect list now, huh?" Greg said nudging Ziva.

"Touch me again and I will break your arm."

On the third day, they caught a break. The BOLO placed on Patty turned something up in the early morning. McGee, Tony, and Greg picked her up and brought her to the interrogation room.

"Did you get a hit on that DNA yet, Abbs?"

"Not yet, but I hear that you have a suspect coming in. If I could get a cheek swab from her, I may be able to match it sooner than waiting for results from the search."

"Am I working for you now?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Whatever gets the job done!"

"Come up in 5, _Boss_."

Abby went to the interrogation room and had to force the woman into giving a DNA sample. Within an hour, Abby had a match.

"Good work, Abbs." He kissed her cheek forgetting Greg was also in the room.

"What was it you said about not adding fuel to the fire, Gibbs?" she teased him.

The fourth day, Thursday, felt like the longest of them all. Having finished the case the day before (Gibbs told Patty he had her DNA on Watson and she immediately broke down crying and confessed), they didn't have much to do now except neaten the paperwork and reports. Tony made the mistake of mentioning one of Gibbs' rules, so McGee spent the next hour or so explaining what they were and what they meant. Greg recorded the whole thing.

The last day was interesting, to say the least. They got a call in the morning about a Junior Grade Lieutenant's body being found buried in a dumpster in an alleyway. When they went to talk with the brother, Gibbs' gut told him something was off. Putting a little more pressure on him, the kid confessed to killing his own brother. He claimed that it was impossible for him to live up to the standards his parents set up for him to be just like his older brother.

"That was intense, Boss," Greg said.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and faced Greg. He got right up to his face, only inches away. "Don't call me that. I am _not_ your boss." He stared him down a few more seconds before turning away. The corners of his mouth turned upwards. _I'll give him this much. At least he's fun to mess with._

A few minutes before noon, Gibbs went down to Abby's lab. He quietly crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Want to go to lunch?"

She jumped a bit when he first spoke to her, but quickly recovered. "Oh," she said scrunching her face up. "I already told someone else I would go with them. I can cancel though." She made a move to pick up her phone. He put his hand over hers to stop.

"No, no. Its alright. Maybe Monday then."

"Abbs, ready to go?" Gibbs turned around to see Greg standing in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

_Abbs_? Realizing he still had his hand on top of hers, he pulled it away and took a few steps back.

"Nope, nothing, Greg. Just give me a minute to grab my stuff." She got up from her chair and went into her office. Gibbs made his way out to the hallway, but Greg put his hand on Gibbs' shoulder to stop him.

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you putting up with me this past week. I really enjoyed it."

"Even when you threw up in autopsy?"

"That part was unpleasant, but it was a valuable learning experience."

Abby emerged from her office with a small purse and her parasol. "Are you two boys playing nicely?" she teased with a smile.

"Yes, Madame," Greg replied looking her up and down. "Nice umbrella."

"Actually it's a parasol. An umbrella is usually made of plastic and meant to protect you from rain or snow. A parasol helps create shade from the sun." She twirled it over her shoulder.

Greg walked over to her and held his arm out. "You see? You learn something new everyday."

She laced her arm through his. "That you do."

**Come on. Let's say it together: Aww, Poor Gibbs!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been nearly six months since Greg Markum spent his week with Team Gibbs. After a couple of weeks, Gibbs had almost forgotten about him all together. Almost. A few weeks after Greg left, Gibbs was in Abby's lab waiting for some results when he noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. They were different flowers in variations of pink. Wondering who could possibly know so little about Abby, he glanced at the card. When he saw the name Greg Markum, he wished he hadn't.

Gibbs was currently in his basement working on his boat. It was about all he ever did. A few nights he even slept down there. He was lying underneath sanding a rather hard to reach spot when he thought he heard a noise. It sounded like his door opening and closing. Climbing out from under the boat, he listened harder. Footsteps in his living room. Figuring it was just Tony or Abby, he went back to work. Almost immediately he had forgotten there was anybody up there. He didn't remember until he heard the door close again. Now there were more footsteps and even voices.

He grabbed his hand gun off the work bench (just in case) and slowly started climbing the stairs. When he reached the top, he heard a familiar voice; Tony's.

"What a surprise, Probie is late." Gibbs tucked the gun into the back of his pants.

"Who do you think will play us?" Abby asked excitedly.

"I've actually been giving this a lot of thought-" Tony started before he was interrupted.

"Hey, Gibbs!" Abby shouted from her position on the floor. She was sitting with her back against the couch next to Ziva. Gibbs was standing in the entrance to the room.

"Hey, Boss. I was wondering when you were going to come up here. I've been here for about 10 minutes." Tony was stretched out across the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a surprise!" said Ziva

"I don't like surprises," Gibbs grumbled.

"That's what I told Tony, Gibbs, but he said if we told you beforehand, that you would say no."

"Abby! Way to rat me out like that!"

"Oops," she said as her face fell towards the floor.

"What am I saying-," McGee and Ducky walk in through the door, "no to?" Gibbs finished.

"Tony, you hook up that DVD player?" McGee asked.

"Ready to go, McTardy."

"Sorry, Anthony. That was my fault. I had to make sure Mother was all set in bed before we could leave. Get your feet off his couch. Have you no manners?" Ducky said swatting at Tony's feet. "Ladies, would you like to sit on the couch? I'm sure its much more-,".

"What the hell is going on?!" Gibbs yelled. Everyone jumped a little and stared at him. Finally, McGee spoke.

"Well, Boss, Greg sent me a preview DVD of the show. We thought we should all watch this together."

"DiNozzo, you were right."

"About what?"

"I am saying no." Gibbs was met with a bunch of groans and objections. Clearly everyone else thought watching together was a good idea. "Uh. I need coffee." He walked to his kitchen.

"Do you really want us to go?" Abby softly asked from behind him as he stared at the coffee pot slowly producing coffee. She pressed against his back and threw her arms over his shoulders, linking them in front. She rested her head between his shoulder blades. He reached up and placed his hand on both of hers.

"If you're going to be this affectionate, you can stay," he teased her. She lightly chuckled. They stayed like that for a minute until Tony entered the kitchen.

"Hey," he said freezing in his tracks. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. "Um, we were wondering if you had any chips," he said slowly, not sure about what to do next. "I'll come back." He turned to leave.

"DiNozzo." Tony turned back around. "Right cupboard over the stove." Tony opened it and grabbed the bag. "There's a big bowl in that bottom cupboard over there, too." Tony grabbed that as well and went back into the living room.

"I just don't understand," Gibbs said. "Tony and Ziva fought with and picked on McGee about his book for months. Now there's this…_show_…about it and everyone's excited."

"Maybe they are looking for new ammunition." Its was Gibbs turn to chuckle.

Once the coffee was made and handed out and chips dumped into a bowl, everyone found a seat in front of the television. Abby and Ziva lay on their stomachs on the floor. McGee and Tony sat on the couch while Ducky sat in the arm chair at Gibbs insistence. Gibbs pulled his desk chair out from his office and sat next to the couch. Once everyone was settled in, McGee started the DVD. There was just one question plaguing Gibbs' mind…

"Who would want to watch a show about NCIS?"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I couldn't find someone to match with Jimmy, so I made a person up.**

Chapter 5

The show started with a woman jogging through the park. She slowed down to catch her breath and bent over to retie her shoe. She glanced over at a bush when she heard something moving behind it. Out from between the two dense bushes, she saw a foot. Going over to get a better look, she saw a body nearly naked and screamed.

Roll the credits. And the cheesy techno music (as Ziva so affectionately called it.)

**Deep Six** flashed across the screen along with a montage of photographs from the show. Then came the character introductions.

**KEANU REEVES as Tommy DiNikkio**

Tony scrunched up his face resembling something mixed between confusion and disgust. "Keanu Reeves? Seriously?" McGee and Abby giggled.

**PREITY ZINTA as Lisa Zavid**

"Who's that?" asked Tony.

"She is a foreign actress from India," Ziva said.

"She's hot. Why is she playing you?" Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head.

**RYAN GOSSLING as Troy McGregor**

"I pictured someone a little more geeky, but not bad, McGee."

"Are you going to talk the whole time, Tony?" asked Ziva.

**KIRSTEN DUNST as Amy Sutton**

"Wow," said Tony. "They dyed her hair black."

"I'm a natural blonde," Abby confessed. Everybody looked at her.

**MICHAEL CAINE as Dr. William "Goose" Graylag**

"Goose?" said Ducky. "What kind of a nickname is 'Goose'?"

"Anthony Edwards' handle in 'Top Gun' was Goose."

**LEIGH CARVOSA as Kimmy Jalmer**

Collective gasps filled the room. "They turned Pimmy into a girl?!" asked McGee shocked. He had no idea they were doing that.

"Poor Jimmy," said Abby.

**And KEVIN COSTNER as L.J. Tibbs**

"Way to go, Boss!" said Tony looking over at Gibbs.

He had his head down, his eyes closed, and was pinching the bridge of his nose. _This is going to be a long night_.

The show began. For the first five minutes, Tony couldn't stop commenting on some of the inaccuracies and the unlikelihood. For the second time in 5 minutes, Tony was smacked on the back of the head. "Shut up, DiNozzo."

The first half of the show was relatively uneventful. There was mention of a couple of "Tibbs' Rules", a few smacks against the head, and even a coffee cup almost permanently attached to Tibbs' hand. Lisa and Tommy endlessly picked on McGregor. Tibbs brought Amy an "Icee". ("What's an Icee?" Abby asked.) Tommy and Lisa constantly teased and flirted with each other. This caused McGee, Ducky, and even Gibbs, to laugh. Tony and Ziva said nothing.

Tibbs was in Amy's lab with Tommy looking for results. Before they walked out, Tibbs signed something to Amy and she signed back. Gibbs mouth slightly dropped open and Abby turned to him. "Did he just say-," she started.

"Yup."

"What?" Tony and Tommy asked at the same time. Both went on ignored.

It was revealed later why Jimmy's character had been turned into a girl. She apparently had a secret crush on Tibbs and desperately seeked his approval. "Well, they're not far off on that," said Ducky. "I told you he just wanted you to like him, Jethro." But Tibbs was not interested. He already had someone. A secret someone.

"Brought you another Icee," said Tibbs entering the lab.

"Thanks, Tibbs!" Amy took it and began gulping it down. She squeezed her eyes closed and put her hand up to her head. "Ah! Brain freeze!" Tibbs took the Icee from her and set it down. He put his hands on her face and rubbed his thumbs on her temples.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly. Amy nodded her head. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. They came together and gently kissed.

Gibbs choked on his coffee.

Abby laughed.

Everyone else was either too shocked or too afraid to say or do anything.

Everyone was quiet for the last minute of the show. When it was over, McGee stopped the DVD, but didn't dare be the first one to get up or talk. Tony was the one who took care of that.

"So, when I walked into the kitchen earlier…….Ow!"

~The End~


End file.
